versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Brandon Breyer
Brandon Breyer (also known as Brightburn in promotional materials) is the main character of the 2019 superhero horror film Brightburn. Background Brandon Breyer crashed into Earth on a spaceship in Brightburn, Kansas near the farm of Tori and Kyle Breyer, who desperately wanted a child, but Tori was infertile. Brandon seemingly came from the heavens and answered their prayers. Brandon would live a mostly normal childhood until he turned 12 and started lashing out at many people in his life. It was when he was 12 when Brandon discovered his alien heritage and became enamored with power and killing with his superhero disguise, being known in the promotional material as Brightburn. Stats Attack Potency: At least Wall Level, (Kills humans with his bare hands. Dropped a truck from several feet in the air with one hand. Destroyed a freezer door. Casually wrecked his own house’s walls.) possibly higher (Destroyed a building through unknown means) Speed: Possibly Subsonic (Moves faster than the eye can see regularly. Turned on a laptop with music in the time it takes for a girl to walk to her bed without audibly opening any windows or manipulating the keys.) Durability: At least Wall Level (Completely unharmed by the wreckage of a plane crash he caused. Takes no damage from hunting rifles. Apparently has never taken any damage in his life until the material on his spaceship cut him.) Hax: Flight, Technology Manipulation, possible Fear Manipulation, Resistance to ailments (has never been seen by his parents as having a sick day in his life), possible Regeneration (appears to have healed his one injury caused by his spaceship rather quickly) Intelligence: Fairly high (Has a knowledge of human anatomy, as well as extensive knowledge on species of animals that seem to have a power hierarchy within the species, such as wasps.) Stamina: High (Has apparently never been harmed until he was cut by his spaceship, has never been sick, and is often found staying up late without any negative repercussions on his health.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Heat Vision' *'Flight' *'Technology Manipulation' *'Fear Manipulation' *'Resistance to Ailments' *'Regeneration' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Tore off a freezer door *Blew a hole in his father's head with his heat vision *Destroyed walls in his home *Seemingly wrecked a building *Caused a forest fire through unknown means *Dropped a truck from several feet in the air *His heat vision can cause large crop circle-like formations *Whacked an officer up and down on the ceiling and floor until she eventually died *Carried his mother above the clouds and dropped her Speed/Reactions *Killed a waitress faster than the eye could see *Killed Sheriff Deever with his superspeed alone *Opened a laptop and played a song repeatedly no matter how hard a girl tried to shut it off by playing it and opening it faster than she could see while he was possibly outside her room *Put his father on the run throughout the woods before he could reload and cut up with him *Capable of outspeeding trucks *Flew above the clouds in under a minute Durability/Endurance *Has never been hurt in his life *Unharmed by hunting rifles *Has only been harmed by shards of his own spaceship *Cannot even be cut by the rotary blades on a lawn mower *Unharmed by a plane crash he caused Skill/Intelligence *Planned his kills in advance *Knows how to manipulate all technology to make escape from his kills impossible *Sneaks up on people at night regularly *Knew how to take out a building seemingly frkm the inside *Knew how to kill chickens and scare them *Made the authorities believe he was a victim while he could kill as he pleased with his superhero persona *Knowledgeable as a student *Great knowledge on species that fascinate him Weaknesses *Can be injured by a strong enough material, such as the material found on the spaceship he landed on Earth with *Seems to be vulnerable to the whims of his strange alien brainwashing at times *Has let his guard down before Sources *Brandon Breyer on VS Battles Wiki for abilities Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wall Level Category:Subsonic Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Technology Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Protagonists